Goddesses on wheels
by Madame Belldandy
Summary: An AMGJSRF crossover. Whoever said saving the Earth was easy? Belldandy, Skuld, and Urd have to travel back in time and fight alongside street punks to save Earth from a psychotic old guy! That isn't exactly a walk in the park.
1. Pluto to the rescue!

Ok, my third story! This will be an AU fic, so things will be different. VERY different.

And I don't own Ah My goddess or Jet Set Radio Future.

Plot: The world is coming to an end. The three godesses must go back in time to prevent the tragedys of the future from happening.

They end up in Tokyo.

-

Another crash and scream was heard below them, as the three helpless godesses watch above as their world was being destroyed by one evil man with a power lust: Gouji Rokkaku.

"Damn it all! THERE MUST BE SOMETHING WE CAN DO!" Skuld cried in frustration.

"There is nothing to be done. Gouji's machines surpass even our power. Were all finished." Urd stated dryly.

"now, come on, guys! There is always hope! There is something we are over looking. Something important." Belldandy said, hopeful as usual.

"Oh please, Bell. Quit being so optomistic. You know as well as I do that all hope is lost." Urd said, continuing to be negative.

Skuld was silent, continuing to watch Rokkaku destroy town after town.

Then, a tiny, but very bright light flashed before them. A small lady appeared before them, with green hair, and was clad in a purple sailor suit. She also heald a huge staff that looked like a giant key. She was like a holographic image, but she seemed quite real.

"Greetings, powerful ones. I am Pluto. I have heard your cries for help, and have come to help you." The girl said.

"Help? WE DON'T NEED HELP! We are handling this just fine!" Urd said, pointing her finger at the half-destroyed planet.

"....Indeed." Pluto said.

"What we need is a miracle." Skuld said softly.

"well, you could say that I am that miracle." Pluto assured.

"Hmph. Sure." Urd said, not buying any of this.

"Urd! Don't be so stubborn," Belldandy scolded the other goddess, then turned to Pluto. "How can you help us?"

Pluto motioned to the staff in her hand. "This is the key of time. If I open a portal, it will take you back to before Gouji Rokkaku gained power, and you can stop him!" After she explained her plan, Skuld turned to face her, hope in her eyes. "You mean...it will be like none of this ever happened?" She asked. Pluto nodded.

"PLEASE! TAKE US THERE! I WOULD DO ANYTHING TO NOT HAVE OUR HOME DESTROYED!" Skuld cried.

Pluto turned to the other two goddesses. "Is it agreed?"

"Whatever." Urd said, in her own way of agreeing.

"I want to go as well!" Belldandy stated cheerfully.

"Very well then." Pluto waved her key around, and everything became hazy. "Good luck."

Everything went black.

Tokyo, Japan 2175

GG's garage.

Corn and Gum were sitting around the garage, trying to establish a plan to get rid of the man who was opressing Tokyo: Gouji Rokkaku.

"Dude, we cant do this by ourselves! We need help!" Gum declaired for the fourth time that day.

"I KNOW I KNOW! But none of the street gangs are interested in joining our alliance. The hell bikers, love shockers, rapid 99, noise tanks, poison jam, and Immortals refuse to do anything about the shit that's going down!" Corn reminded, also for the fourth time.

"Then we gotta find kids that havent joined a group yet, and make our gang bigger." Gum mused.

"Looking for recruits?" A voice said behind them. They turned, and saw a kid with red glasses and a blue sweater standing there.

"What do you want?" Corn asked the intruder.

"I heard the whole thing. Your looking for new members to your gang so that you can bring down the man. I want in." He stated simply.

"What's your name?" Gum asked him suspiciously, she was never one to trust any stranger that walks in out of nowhere.

"I'm yoyo."

"Yoyo, eh? Well, I guess your in." Corn said, knowing how despiratly they needed other people.

"Good thing you recruited me, cause I know some other punks who are looking to join a gang. And theyre quite helpful." Yoyo said.

"REALLY! WHERE?" Gum and Corn chorused.

"There's a girl on kibogaoka hill, a girl in Rokkaku-dai heights, a guy in dokenzaka hill, a guy in shibuya terminal, a guy in the sewers, a girl in the stadium, and a guy on the highway." Yoyo listed them, but then remembered something. "Oh yeah, and there are three mysterious girls on chuo street that appeared only yesterday! Nobody knows them, so it couldn't be Rapid 99 or the love shockers." When he was finished, Gum and Corn were very impressed. They had to get to all those people before anyone else did!

"Lets start on chuo street, and solve the mystery of the mysterious girls!" Corn stated triumphantly. They headed off on their skates to chuo street.

On chuo street:

Urd, Skuld, and Belldandy had been there one day, but they still didn't know their way around. They had to find a place called "Rokkaku Expo" but since they hadnt the foggiest idea where that was, they hid themselves in a hotel room. The strangest thing was that there powers didn't seem to work in this time period.

"Could things get any worse?!" Urd exclaimed.

"We really need help!" Skuld said.

"the last time we tried to ask for directions, the guys led us to a dark alleyway and tried to have their way with us!" Belldandy shuddered at the memory.

"You and me had to kick their asses while Skuld hid in a corner!" Urd reminded them.

"I WAS NOT COWERING!" Skuld said defensively, but she knew very well that she was.

Then, they heard a knock on their door.

"Hey, ladies! Some kids are looking for ya!" The manager said on the other side of the door.

-

Alriiiiiiight! My first chapter! Please review! And incase you didn't guess, the small lady in the beginning was Sailor Pluto! I don't own Sailor Moon.


	2. Rowler Blakes?

Sorry it's taken me quite long to update this! I live in Oregon and there is still no school. SO I HAVE NO EXCUSE! [hangs head in shame]. Well' here's the second chapter to Goddesses on Wheels!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ah my goddess or Jet Set Radio Future. If you think I do, I will break down your door and throw Barbie dolls at you.

-

YOYO'S POV:

Me and the gang I just joined waited outside for the new girls to show up. Hopefully they'll join us, or these two will kick my ass!

Ok, the front door is opening and....Oh my god. The resource that told me about these girls only mentioned they were cute. They were quite wrong. These three were the DEFINITION of absolute beauty. They all had dainty pale skin. And bright eyes. One had long auburn hair that was in an intricatly weaved style. One had long black hair that ran straight as an arrow down her back. The third looked a bit tougher then the other girls. She had short silver hair and was the tallest. Oops. Im starting to drool. Must...stop...staring.

BELLDANDY POV: We finally had the guts to walk down the stairs after we were told about a bunch of kids waiting for us. I LOVE children! So I was thrilled. But the others werent as thrilled as me. So after about 2 minutes of discussion, we hurried down the stairs and into the lobby. We walked outside, and saw....children? These humans were rather big to be children. Oh. By kids, he must have meant "Teenagers". There were two boys and a girl. I could tell the one was a girl because she wore a blue miniskirt that was attached to a blue shirt that showed...a little too much. One boy was wearing a trench coat, and a tall hat that looked too big for him. The other wore a blue sweater and had two red squares covering his eyes. All three of them had what looked like shoes on their feet, but they had WHEELS on them! How can you walk in those clanky things? I think I've seen these in our time. They were called...uh...rowler blakes? I don't exactly remember.

NORMAL POV:

Hmm, who was going to talk first? That is the question. The two groups just stared at each other, not really sure what to say. Then, Belldandy decided to be the first to talk.

"Umm....hello." She said meekly.

"....So....what are your names?" Asked Gum, not liking the awkward silence either.

"Why should WE tell YOU? You tell us YOUR names first!" Urd said defensively.

The GGs looked at each other in silent agreement.

"Alright, my name is Corn."

"I'm called Yoyo."

"And I'm Gum."

::those are...strange names.:: Skuld thought, not wanting to say it aloud. She didn't want to make these strange humans angry.

"Well, My name is Belldandy. Her name is Skuld, and the other is Urd." Belldandy stated, pointing to the two other goddesses as she said their names.

"Hey! Where are your skates?" Corn asked, finally noticing they didn't have roller blades on.

"WHAT?!" All three goddesses asked in unison.

"Why arent you wearing these?" Gum asked, pointing to her feet.

"Should we be?" Skuld asked carefully.

"Of course! Every kid in Tokyo has 'em!" Yoyo said.

"Well, we're not exactly locals here..." Belldandy began, but Urd gave her a look that said: 'don't say anything more.'

"Well, anyway, the reason we are here is because we're leading a resistance group against Rokkaku Gouji." Corn said.

"ROKKAKU GOUJI????!!!!!" The trio once again yelled in unison.

"Uh, yeah. Do you want to join?" Gum asked.

"OF COURSE WE DO! HE'S THE WHOLE REASON WE'RE HERE! TO STOP THAT BASTARD FROM DESTROYING OUR BEAUTIFUL PLANET!" Skurd yelled, surprising everyone, even me, and I'm writing this.

::Wow! where did that come from?!:: Belldandy and Urd thought.

"Well, I'm glad we're all on the same page. Good thing we found you. If your going against Rokkaku, you need the right equiptment. Follow us back to the garage, and youll see what we mean." Corn said, motioning them to follow him. The GGs turned and started off, with the three new members following them.

-

Mwahahahahaha! Am I good or am I good? Please review and the chapter will come faster than you think!


	3. secretive secretary

Well, I'm FINALLY updating! Where have I been, you ask? Read my profile and find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ah My Goddess OR Jet Set Radio Future. I would have to be Japanese, which I'm not....IM PROUD TO BE AN AMERICAN! (American flag waves behind Some-Chick).

"Uhh...sir? Did I j-just hear you corre-"

"YES, DAMNIT! YOU HEARD ME! I WANT YOU TO CUT THE FUNDING TO THE HOSPITALS!"

"But wont they all, uh, die?"

The much-hated Rokakku Gouji turned in his chair to face the trembling secretary. Why she took this job, she didn't know. Gouji gave her a fake smile.

"Well, my dear. If they didn't want to die, they should not have gotten sick in the first place." He said, then his smirk was replaced with a threatening frown. "Do I make myself clear, Trista?"

The woman with greenish-purple hair before him nodded timidly.

"THEN DO AS YOU GOD DAMN TOLD!"

She shivered. "Yes...yes sir."

His smirk was back. "Then go do it...NOW!"

She didn't have to be told twice. She ran pell-mell out of the office. As she walked down the hallway, she gave a small smile. _But what he doesn't know is that I transformed into Sailor Pluto and told the goddesses of the future to destroy him. Good thing I took this job. Now I know what he's doing. _She thought. But there were somethings she wished she wasn't around to see him do. Rokakku had Tokyo in the palm of his hand. He took control of everything, and he was able to crush anything he wanted to. Like right now, he was cutting the funding of the hospitals. He saw them as a nuisance, because he thought that all who were weak should die. Poor Pluto had no choice but to give Gouji's orders to the board of directors. But, she was confident that since the goddesses were here, they would make everything right again...somehow...

**At GG garage:**

Belldandy, Skuld, and Urd stood infrount of a pile of junk, staring at it confusedly.

"Uhh...what's this?" Belldandy asked carefully.

"What do you mean by 'what's this'? THIS is the equipment." Gum said.

The "equipment" was 3 pairs of old roller skates, kneepads and helmets. They looked about 20 years or so, and were quite rusty. There was also A LOT of spray cans.

"What exactly...IS...this crap?" Urd snapped.

Corn sighed. "It's roller skates, knee pads, helmets, and spray cans for all of you!" He explained.

"We're not really only going to use this to defeat the most powerful man in Japan...are we?" Skuld asked quickly.

Gum rolled her eyes. "YES WE ARE, OK? Geez. Rokakku's cops are nothing but robots. They disintegrate when they touch spray paint!" She explained. You could definitely tell they were getting on her nerves.

"What about Rokakku himself?" Urd retorted.

Yoyo decided to answer that one. "Without his army, he's powerless. We can just skate right up to him and kick the crap out of him! Sound like fun?" he said with mock enthusiasm.

The trio proceeded to try on the skates...and fall flat on their faces. So Roboy offered to train them. An hour later, they were FINALLY ready. They decided to skate off to Dokenzaka hill.

Sorry it had to be short. Because girl scouts is now distracting me, I'm having bad cases of writers block. BUT DON'T WORRY! This will get much more exciting!

REVIEW, PLEASE!


	4. The chase for LOVE!

Yes, I'm FINALLY updating "Goddesses on wheels"! As you know, as usual, I don't own either one. I think we should only have to put a disclaimer in the first chapter, because putting them in every chapter is SO annoying!

::::: means the group point of view is changing. You'll see what I mean.

-

The six finally creeped their way into Dokenzaka hill. Yoyo was only too happy to help them balance themselves. But Urd wouldn't let him anywhere near her. Oh well. Anyway, the first step was to draw out the punk residing in Dokenzaka. So they split up in groups of two to spray random places. Gum with Corn, Yoyo with Belldandy, and Urd with Skuld.

"UUUUURD! We've been skating around in circles for hours!" Skuld complained to the tan goddess.

They were in a little cul-de-sac, and Urd was skating around, covering it COMPLETELY in paint.

"Oh please, it's only been a few minutes!" Urd retorted. She started to spray someone's window, when a random old guy came out of his house, wielding a broom.

"WHAT ARE YOU WHIPPERSNAPPERS DOING TO MY HOUSE?!" He yelled, swinging the broom like a gorilla.

Urd was about to stand her ground and fight, but Skuld took her arm and dragged her down the street.

Gum and Corn were using their skates to grind around on building tops and spray to make their territory known.

"Hey Corn, do you honestly trust those kids?" Gum asked.

"What, you mean the girls and Yoyo?"

Gum rolled her eyes. "No, I mean the penguins and the sandwich. OF COURSE I MEAN THEM!"

Corn shrugged. "I don't think they're going to betray us anytime soon."

Gum skated over to the leader. "What makes you so sure?"

Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist and kissed her full on the mouth. Gum's eyes widened, but she didn't resist. When he pulled away, he smirked. "Just trust me, ok?"

He skated off and jumped to the top of the next building, leaving a shocked Gum standing there. She touched her cheek, then reluctantly followed the guy that gave her her first kiss.

Belldandy was spraying a long message on a wall that said: "COME OUT, COME OUT, WHERE EVER YOU ARE!" And Yoyo was watching her while painting little insignias on the opposite wall.

'_Man, that girl is real cute...'_ He thought. With a sigh, he turned back to his work, and realized with horror he was drawing hearts with a B and Y forever symbol inside of them. He quickly painted over them before the goddess noticed.

"Why did you do that, Skuld? I could've won the fight!" Urd yelled at the other goddess.

Skuld glared at Urd. "Save your anger for Rokakku." She said.

Then, they spotted Belldandy and Yoyo coming their way. Skuld waved to them to come over. They did, and Yoyo asked if they saw anything.

Skuld shook her head. "Not a damn thing."

Suddenly, they heard a garbage can fall behind them. They turned, and noone was there. Then, Urd saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She turned, and a teen was skating at the very fast! He whizzed by them, and the squad took up the chase.

Gum and Corn were silently skating together along the building tops. They had run out of paint, and were now looking for the punk. Suddenly, Corn pointed down to the street. Gum looked, and saw the four others chasing after another guy on skates.

"That's him!" Both said together. They grinded down a pipe, and landed on the street like graceful cats. They began to chase the skater, and soon caught up with the others.

"What took ya so long?!" Yoyo yelled to the other two.

Both blushed and didn't say anything. Suddenly, the dude they were chasing stopped skating and turned to face all of them.

"Why are you geeks following me?" He asked coolly.

Corn stood infrount and cleared his throat. "Ahem. We are the GG's. We would like for you to join our resistance group." He said.

This made the skater laugh. "HAH! I don't join groups. I'm the solo kind of guy. But, if you can prove to me that your someone to be reckoned with, Ill join."

"What do we have to do?" Gum asked.

"One of you has to race me," He said, "and I pick the racer."

He looked at each of the gang. Then, he smiled, and pointed at Belldandy.

"Her." He said.

Belldandy pointed to herself. "Me?"

"Not her! She's a noob! Race me!" Yoyo said.

"A group is only as good as it's weakest link." He stated, then lead Belldandy by the arm to the starting point.

"B-but I don't think I can...uh, what's your name?" Belldandy said.

He smiled. "The name's Beat."

'_Beat...Beat...where have I heard that name before?' _ Belldandy thought to herself.

They reached the starting point, and Beat began to count down. When he reached one, he took off very fast. Bell started off...pretty badly. She was now twenty yards behind.

Gum had her head in her hands. "We're doomed."

Belldandy rounded a corner, then tripped. She quickly got on her feet, and started skating a bit faster. She soon had Beat in plain sight. She gradually became faster and faster, until she was only two yards behind. Then, stairs came up. In a panic, she jumped on a rail, and miraculously did a perfect grind. Beat saw what she did, and really didn't care much. Her ability to learn quickly only slightly impressed him. What impressed him the most was that she was so delicate and beautiful, yet she was also quite tough.

"I hope this is all over soon." She said to herself.

Then, the unthinkable happened. They had to skate down a long half-pipe, and Roboy never mentioned anything about that.

"Hey they're coming down the final stretch....and Bell's losing!" Skuld said.

And in a wink of an eye, Beat crossed the finish line, beating Belldandy by a long shot.

Belldandy skated up to them with shame.

"Well, at least you tried..." Skuld comforted.

"Well, losers, I'm out of here." Beat said.

Then, Belldandy remembered where she heard the name Beat before. "Hey, wait! I need to tell you something!" She yelled at the retreating figure.

He stopped, and skated back over. "What is it?" He asked.

She looked straight into his eyes. "I know that your Gouji Rokakku's son." She said.

Beat fell backwards, a look of terror and shock on his face.

'_How...how did she know? I ran away from that bastard years ago...nobody knows my true identity! Hmm, I don't know what she's planning, but I have an idea...' _

He stood up, dusted himself off, and walked over to Bell.

"Well, your very smart. I'll join your group, but I need a favor from you..." He said to the brunette goddess.

"What?"

"A kiss."

It was Belldandy's turn to fall back with a look of shock on her face. Not only that, but she was blushing like mad.

Gum stepped forward. "Oh please. Just do it and get it over with." She said, but then a reminder of what happened earlier made her blush a little.

Belldandy sighed, then stood up and walked over to Beat. He pulled her close, and kissed her not too gently on the lips. This made Yoyo feel pretty jealous. After the whole ordeal, they all skated back to the garage to plan their next move.

-

MWAHAHAHA! SO MUCH FLUFF! I sure did like it! Now review, and more fluffy goodness and action will be on your way!


	5. you ruined our skates!

Holy crap, I haven't updated in FOREVER! I'm very sorry. Like I said in my Bio, I'm busy these days. But I saw on that there not letting anyone update for three days, so I'm squeezing this in at the last minute.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ah My Goddess!

-

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE, YOU LITTLE BRAT?!"

That was the cry that woke the GGs at 5 in the morning. It came from the mouth of a pissed off Gum, who was about ready to explode, and who was pointing an accusing finger at Skuld, who was staring back innocently.

"It's not nice to point." Skuld stated.

After that, Gum went on a horrible rant, saying things that are too inappropriate to mention, and things that couldn't be understood at all. Corn, Yoyo, and Beat groggily shifted their way to where Skuld and Gum were, mumbling incoherently about never getting enough sleep.

"What is going.....AHHHHH, OH MY GOD!" Corn screamed.

"NOOOOOOOO!" yelled Beat and Yoyo in unison.

They were now as horrified as Gum was about what Skuld was doing. By now, you must be confused, so I shall explain.

Earlier that morning at about 3, Skuld woke up, because she was bothered about something. She went and gathered everyone's skates, and did some last-minute 'repairs' on them. Gum woke up about two hours later, hearing noises. She went down, and found Skuld sitting next to mutilated skates, and screamed.

Now, back to the present.

"WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU DESTROY OUR PRIZED POSSESIONS!" Yoyo yelled dramatically.

Skuld sighed. "I was not destroying them, I was simply improving them."

"The only person we let near our skates is Roboy!" Corn said.

"But I'm a good mechanic, too! Please let me finish, I promise I wont ruin them!" Skuld whimpered.

Corn sighed heavily. "Alright, I'm tired anyway."

So, Gum and Corn went back to the top platform of the skatepark and went back to sleep on the two couches. Yoyo went back to sleep in the giant dog house with Gum's dog. Beat went back to sleep under a desk. But Skuld didn't go back to the broken down car that the three goddesses shared. No, Skuld had work to do.

What nobody realized is that Urd was wide awake. She was on the other side of the GG's skatepark, scheming up a new trick.

"Hehehe! This is going to be fun!" Urd cackled to herself.

She had woken even before Skuld had, and trudged to the other side of the park. She was tired of trying to get Keichi, a boy from their time, and Belldandy to be a couple. Urd decided to try something new.

"I know that those two boys are in love with Belldandy," She said, refering to Beat and Yoyo, "And it would be fun to make Belldandy fall in love with one of them! MWAHA-wait, I have to keep my voice down. Mwahahahahaha."

She then remembered that her powers weren't working. She scowled, and put her hands in her pockets, hoping to find a love potion. Grinning, she pulled out a small vial.

"Perfect. But I have to be careful. If I mess up, I cant make another one." Urd said.

She then quietly snuck back to the car to get some well-deserved shut-eye. Later today, they would be going to Shibuya terminal. That is when she would use the potion on Belldandy.

But she didn't know that accidents can happen, even to a goddess.

-

Sorry this chapter had to be short, but I'll update ASAP!


End file.
